


My Star Stark⭐️9⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	My Star Stark⭐️9⃣️

“Wait！Mmmmr.Stark！”  
Peter脸颊暴红，胡乱推拒着男人，他真的没办法和他做更深入的身体交流，光是被吻，他就已经快炸开了。  
所以他选择转移话题，希望能有效拖延时间。  
“你想说什么？”男人用胳膊撑在他颈侧，托腮凝视着他红红的宝贝。  
“接下来为您播放的是Westlife的歌曲Unbreakable。”  
Friday的声音有效缓解了空气里的紧张焦虑。

Took my hand  
紧握我的手  
Touched my heart  
触碰我的心  
Held me close  
紧紧抱着我  
You were always there  
你就在那里，不离不弃

“Hum⋯”男孩错眼不敢直视闪耀着诱人扑倒气息的男人，“我想知道⋯你给我准备的生日礼物，对，成年礼物是什么！”  
终于成功了的男孩狡猾地笑着，让男人的眼神也温柔起来。  
“ Fri，Show him。”  
抚摸着他的头发，男人的声音全是宠溺。只要他在，为他做什么他都愿意。  
当黑红配色的麦凯伦P1出现在半空，Peter几欲窒息。  
车头进气格栅被红色描绘成炫酷的蜘蛛标志，那车身流线造型艺术而优雅，又充满爆发力，那是他喜欢却超越了期待的车。  
“这个⋯是给我⋯订制的？”男孩亮晶晶的眼睛直视着男人，欢乐从里面跳了出来。  
“当然，它就是为你而生的。”男人亲了亲他的额头。  
“Thanks，pop！”男孩的样子已然迫不及待。几百万的战衣他都收了，也不介意再来个百万超跑。  
反正他们都说蜘蛛侠是钢铁侠的亲儿子！

By my side  
一直在我的身边  
Night and day  
从早到晚  
Through it all  
这一切  
Maybe come what may  
我们都能一块儿度过  
Swept away on a wave of emotion  
拭去情感的波动  
Overcaught in the eye of the storm  
我们伫立于暴风之眼  
And whenever you smile  
无论何时你的微笑  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
都令我难以置信  
Believe that you're mine  
我已经得到了你的心

“怎么转眼又阴天了？”Tony看着他脸色没一会就铁青，皱眉生气的小模样怎么看怎么有趣，“告诉pop去揍扁他。”  
小天使鼓着腮帮子，把男人压到身下。  
“明天就去结婚，我说真的！”  
让他们知道这个男人属于他，叫他们再啰嗦，他要全世界都知道，他将成为钢铁侠的男人！  
感叹天使的透明好猜，男人嘴角上扬，抵上他的额头，笑容无比满足。  
“说话算数，不许反悔。”  
Tony深深地看着他，爱恋的眼神中包裹着莫名的忧伤。手心里的温热仿佛逆袭入身体，整个人每个细胞都叫嚣着渴望拥有这个世界上最好最温柔最坚定的小东西。  
   时光沉淀了虚浮的表像，留在记忆中挥不散的只有他执着的神情和一声声各种感情的Mr.Stark。  
   就算是亿万富豪，天才，钢铁侠⋯有一长串TAG，也改不了在天使面前自惭形秽。年轻，充满活力，心地善良，救死扶伤的蜘蛛侠，在他面前，Tony内心只有一个糜烂的中年男人的自卑。

This love is unbreakable  
因为真爱无敌  
It's unmistakable  
这是不会错的  
And each time I look in your eyes  
每当我注视着你的双眸  
I know why  
我就知道这是为何  
This love is untouchable  
因为真爱无形  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
这是我内心无法拒绝的情感  
Each time I look in your eyes  
每当我凝视你的双眸  
Oh baby, I know why  
噢宝贝，我就知道了这是为何  
This love is unbreakable  
因为真爱无敌

可是爱情不讲道理。它来势汹汹，它无法抵抗，它掳获了意志，它让人只想占有。他能拿什么爱他？冷冰冰的金钱吗？  
天使感受到了男人内心深处的恐惧，他闭上眼睛吻上男人的唇。  
“我爱你，永远。”望进那片最爱的星空里，他低头沉默了片刻，然后一往无前的勇敢抱住了他的男人。“This love is unbreakable，I promise you。”  
轻盈的吻落在男人鬓角初生的华发，已有些松弛的皮肤，依然卷翘的羽睫，高挺秀拔的鼻梁，形状姣好的双唇。  
“请一直注视我，不要把视线移开，我会每天都比前一天更好。直到⋯把最好的我献给你⋯Darling，不要拒绝，不要抛弃，我会尽快长大的。”  
近乎哀求的表白打动了男人，即使他不说这番话，他就真能放任他吗？  
开玩笑！绝无可能的。  
但他还是为他单纯的天使的表白而高兴。一个人愿意剖析自己的内心，那一定是真爱无疑。

Shared the laughter  
享受洋溢的笑脸  
Shared the tears  
享受沮丧的哭泣  
We both know  
我们都知道  
We'll go on from here  
我们将从这里继续  
Cause together we are strong  
因为在一起使我们更坚韧强壮  
In my arms  
我的臂弯，  
That's where you belong  
永远是你的避风港

“Yes，I do。”男人恢复了神彩冲他的天使伸出手。  
见男孩傻愣愣的，男人挑眉动了动无名指。  
Peter恍然大悟，额冒冷汗。  
怎么办？他可没准备什么戒指啊！  
紧张的小天使完全没有注意男人抽筋一样的眼，狠狠心一咬牙，把男人手指送嘴里用力咬了一口。  
男人嘶了一声，看着手指上渗血的牙印哭笑不得。  
“Well done，Mr.Parker。”心里奇异地并不生气，反而安定下来。这个永久的印记给的可真方便，甚至不花一分钱。效果的确是能记得一辈子。  
看着递到面前男孩的手，他的心柔软的一塌糊涂。  
亲吻了细白的手指，给他戴上精心制作的戒指，Tony拥抱他的天使，给了他一个绵长的誓约之吻。  
他要做天使停泊的港湾，为他打点好一切，陪伴他尽可能长的时间。

I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
我被天使双手爱抚着  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
我被爱的原力庇佑着  
And whenever you smile  
无论何时你的微笑  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
都令我难以置信，你已经属于我

Peter觉得自己很奇怪。  
刚才被男人压倒时他紧张害怕的不得了，现在那人退缩了，他非但没有松口气，反而满心的失望。所以⋯他是渴望着那个人的吧？放在心尖上十年的人，怎么可能不想让他碰呢？他还想把他⋯  
Peter·越不让干越要上·Parker被蜘蛛毒素改造后的身体永远快于大脑，还没等脑洞里赤裸的Tony让他脸红，手上已经撕坏了人家的衣服，摸上男人真实的肉体，他感觉自己燃烧起来了。

Through fire and flame  
我们的爱能穿越刀山火海  
When all this is over  
当尘埃落定  
Our love still remains  
我们爱依旧  
This love is unbreakable  
因为真爱无敌  
It's unmistakable  
这是不会错的  
And each time I look in your eyes  
每当我凝视你的双眼  
I know why  
我就知道了这是为何  
This love is unbreakable  
因为真爱无敌

Tony· 被表白+露肉·Stark现在很幸福。他愉快地估计自己的晚餐时间要提前了。


End file.
